Choosen Ones
by DIM-Everlasting Gaze
Summary: Sasuke was born as a girl and lived a normal life in a world ruled by vampires and other creatures where humans like her were the lowest kinds. What happens when she meets a vampire prince and prodigy of the Uchiha Clan? What is her connection with the Uchihas? And who is Madara looking for? Why is she drawn to Itachi? ItaxFemsasu.Itasasu. Femsasu


Vamp

Summary:

Sasuke was born as a girl and lived a normal life in a world ruled by vampires and other creatures where humans like her were the lowest kinds. What happens when she meets a vampire prince and prodigy of the Uchiha Clan? What is her connection with the Uchihas? And who is Madara looking for? Why is she drawn to Itachi? Itasasu.

Prologue:

"Sasuke!, you better hurry I'll be late for work!"

"I'm coming mom! Just a sec."

Janel Sasuke's mother heard her 15 year old daughter scrambling in her room upstairs. Their house wasn't that big, it was actually small but it's still clean and well taken care of. She heard her daughter's footsteps going down the stairs. Sasuke Had long black hair a few inches below her shoulders, she had onyx black eyes which was complemented by her pale white skin. She had a simple black shirt on and white pants. For the footwear she had kneehigh black would have passed for a normal civilian if not for the small dagger with a golden handle made and a platinun blade hidden in a plain case attached to a simple black belt she was holding. "I'm ready"

She went to the table to pick up her bag, putting her cape on and hiding her face with her hoodie. She went out of the door with her mother after locking it. After all it's going to be a while before they return home to their little cottage.

Time to go to the capital.

Sasuke and her mother was currently walking through the market, as they went further houses became fewer and more grander until they reached a huge gate with a castle standing high at the opposite sides of the tall walls. When they made a right turn and walked for quite a while they saw a smaller gate guarded with a line of workers. Janel lined up with Sasuke behind her... After spending two hours in line they were finally next in line.

The two guards had something off about them, Sasuke knew there was something odd in the air... as in literally, it smelled of blood...

The guards noticed Sasuke's glare at them and they returned it with narrowed red eyes... they were vampires after all

"What are you looking at pesky human." One of the guards said it with irritation.

Sasuke just rolled her eyes and looked like she wasn't even affected. "I'm not a pest..., Like what you said, I'm a human."

"Humans _are _pests."

"Then you haven't been thought well, maybe you should ask your teacher..." Sasuke smirked wanting to annoy the vampire she disliked vampires because of their arrogance and pride, although she hasn't met naturally born ones. All the vampires she knew were just turned but they all looked at them like humans were pest. And so forth adding to the list were these two obviously turned vampires.

One of the guards with the least temper gritted his teeth as his fang started to get longer, he was angry at the caped figure, which was a girl base on her voice. "Don't you dare mock us... you, humans are just weaklings!"

"And who told you we're weak. You should know how humans are since you _were_ one of us before you got promoted and turned. I'd say your a disgrace..."

The short tempered guard drew his sword and was going to use it against Sasuke. But Janel quickly came in front of the girl and kneeled to the ground "please... forgive my daughter," she looks up at him "She didn't mean what she said." "I ask... I beg of your forgiveness..."

Sasuke stared at her mother shocked. "Mother..."

The guard didn't listen to Janel. And only looked at her with disgust. "Pathetic..." He pointed his sword at her and was going to aim it at the woman on the ground when...

The sword was in the air and embelded itself on the ground after Sasuke kicked the guards arm that was holding the sword, preventing him from hurting her mother. She was now in front of her mother with her eyes narrowed, "Don't you even dare hurt my mother...". If looks could kill the guard would be nothing more, not even ash. It was a good thing she held back or she wouldn't know what happened.

The guardpulled out a dagger. "It's you who shouldn't have dared stand up to me you little-"

"Enough!" The guard stopped upon hearing the strict voice. The two guards lined up and showed their respect."Kagami-sama"

The said man looked displeased "You are the guards of this castle, you should know that it's your job to maintain peace in this castle..."

"Forgive us Uchiha-sama..."


End file.
